The present invention relates to energy efficient surface covering materials primarily for application to walls of living spaces for reducing heat and vapor transmission through the wall and which are sturdy, durable, flame resistant, and esthetically pleasing.
Known wallpaper compositions are commonly applied to change and enhance the esthetic effect of the space, however, such materials have little value as heat insulators, or in providing a vapor barrier, or in furnishing any flame resistance characteristics to the covered surface. When it is desired to insulate a room, materials such as rock wool or fiberglass insulation, or particulate or foam insulations, are installed inside the wall spaces. However, in a building which has already been completed, it is difficult and expensive to install such insulating materials. Furthermore, such materials contribute no esthetic effect to the living space and indeed may detract from the esthetic effect if substantial alteration of a wall is necessary in order to install the desired insulation material.
There is currently sold one type of specialized wallcovering which offers some heat and moisture insulation. This wallcovering material consists of an aluminized mylar base with a layer of backing material on one side. The aluminized mylar base is a unitary composition of transparent polyester film on either side of a vapor deposit aluminum. The shiny outer metallic surface is partially inked over to form a decorative design.